inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheAnimeKid87/The Fan's Inanimate Insanity Blog: March 7th
News CB87 is back! With a new blog too. Though, there hasn't been much news Inanimate Insanity wise, so I have decided to include other object shows in the news section only. Also: *Object Overload's Episode 6 has been released. *Crayon and Tissue were eliminated in OO. *I have run out of object news! Fanfiction Inanimate Killers! Chapter 2: Alive; Fan, Cheesy, Taco, Salt, Baseball, Nickel, Pickle, OJ, Paper, Marshmallow, Knife, Balloon, Paintbrush, Bomb & Lightbulb Dead: Bow, MePhone4, Apple, Missing: Pepper Now, Pepper's mangled body was next to Taco's as lightning continued to strike. A shadow loomed over the dead, with a cackle coming from the figure. "It's ME. If the viewers cannot pay. You will! And you have!" Everyone was listening to the Idiotic Island killer, cowering in the corner. "I can't believe he did it. He took my phone away so I can't even blog about it." Whispered Fan, Marshmallow and Lightbulb nodded in agreement. "I know. But, don't you think that when you cried for hours on end about your phone was enough?" Fan silenced but shook his head. Suddenly, the Idiotic Island Killers Phone rang. "Ahem. Pepper and Taco dead? How did you do it?" The talking on the phone was enough to urk Microphone and Balloon. "So, Who do you think he's talking to?" Microphone whispered, Lightbulb gave a shrug. "If you are from the future, wouldn't you know?" Asked Lightbulb, Microphone gave a sigh and shook her head but gave no further reply. "I think that she's not from the future. Paintbrush face-palmed, "I don't know just HOW you figure it out." "Coming here?" Any conversation stopped and most gasped, with a few fainting. "Well, they know my identity. Tell them yours? Already. FINE!" "Guys, guys!" Everyone turned, Salt gripped the Idiotic Island bars. "The killer is following me. He tipped me." Salt coughed, "I don't think I'll..." Salt collapsed. "Aha. Anyone want to guess?" The taunting tone in the killer's voice signaled that wanted no one to guess. "GUESS!" He barked. "I-I-I-" "Not you, Bomb!" Snarled the killer, Bomb continued to speak without stuttering to much. "What was that?" "Don't taunt him, that's just cruel!" "What are you going to do about it, lardo!?" "I told you. You had been getting big around the edges." Lightbulb's statement did ring true. "I AM NOT FAT!" Baseball ran towards the killer, rage fueled his running. The killer stepped aside with a leg out, Baseball somehow flew off into the distance. "Ugh. Where am I?" Baseball stood up. "Hello? Hello? Hello?" Echoing continued. "Oh hi!" A kite came up to him. "I'm Kite. Hey. Your Baseball from Inanimate Insanity! I love that show. How did you get here? OO and II are nowhere near each-other." "OO?" "Object Overload. Have you never seen it?" Baseball shook his head, "Aw. Oh. Well it's like II, the competition started 7 months ago." "Is the host obnoxious?" Chuckled Baseball jokingly. "Oh. Wait. A killer is murdering the Inanimate Insanity cast!" Kite gasped. "Wait, but what about the MeLife app?" "MePhone4 is dead, so that App is gone now!" "Oh No! I hope he doesn't come here. I'll need to protect Toaster. Toaster! He hasn't been seen recently. Can you help me find him?" Kite's pleading was cut short. "There's a killer killing people! I am sure your friend can wait!" "Whooooooo are you?" Asked a Grey Toaster. "Argh quit it. Toaster!" The figure and The Grey Toaster were walking along the grass. "Let's get to Idiotic Island." A mumble came from Toaster, "I know what that is, Inanimate Insanity, right?" Though the figure heard none of it. "You are meant to make toast! So MAKE IT!" "Um? Is it Boxing Glove? He is a murderer." Baseball eye's widened. "Watch out for him." "AHH!" Soccer Ball ran towards Kite. "HE'S COMING!" Kite gasped and ran off. "Hey, you are from Inanimate Insanity. I like that show." "Wait, so this Boxing Glove is a murderer. Well, how would he have travelled from Inanimate Insanity too Object Overlead?" "Overload. I mean, if one hit by him kills someone. All he needs to do is force everyone to make something that will have him zoom between Object Show sets." "Has he done that? He could be one of the two killers." "Uh. No, but just in case we made one." SoccerBall's explanation had Baseball's face take up the expression of confusion. "Can we go there? Okay. Definitley. Let's bring, Team Ti- I mean, Clock, Locky, Melony, Candy, Globe, Television, Snow-Globe, Dusty, Picture, Popcorn, Cherry and Casey." "That many?" Asked Baseball. "Why?" "We might need reinforcements and I'll stay here." Baseball was then urged to go on. As he walked on slowly, Kite and Soccer-Ball talked. "Why did you make Baseball bring all of Team Time?" "That way if they die, they will be revived and be able to tell us the status of the II Cast, and I'm making sure our Team won't suffer by dying constantly. Melony can teach them to die, she does it often. Very often." "True, but I still feel-" "BOXING GLOVE!" "AHH!" Chapter 2: Who survived, died and debuted as characters? Alive; Fan, Cheesy, Baseball, Nickel, Pickle, OJ, Paper, Marshmallow, Knife, Balloon, Paintbrush, Bomb & Lightbulb Dead: Bow, MePhone4, Apple, Taco, Salt and Pepper People who we know aren't the Killer: The girls plus All boys with exception of Knife, Nickel and Pickle, Cheesy, Balloon, Fan and Paper. Who could the killers be? Pickle, Nickle, Paper, Knife, Cheesy, Balloon and Fan. Guest Starring (From OO): Kite, Toaster, Soccerball and All of Team Time, oh and Boxing Glove. Character Review By Coolboy87 Okay, so I am reviewing Fan. He is very relatable to some people, and I have no idea why I actually like him, which just makes me like him more. Fan reminds of Sierra and I also liked Sierra, especially to the anend of TDWT. she had some character development in her first season and they threw it away with TDAS she was all Cody talking again! I just hope that if Fan get's development and there is a S3 and he is in it, I would hope his development wouldn't go away. Oh. oh. One question about Fan, if he knows all about II how come he doesn't reference previous episodes? How come he doesn't share his II knowledge as much as he could in the show? Oh, I mean two questions, not one. So yeah that's the character review, done. Inanimate Insanity Hurt and Heal MeesterTweester did this a while back, and the other week someone requested that it should be done again. Thus, here it is. Credit to MT for doing this before! So, instead of it being a continuation of MT's. I have decided to include as MANY object as possible. (So lazy, just copied the rules from MT's old Hurt N Heal Blog. So again BIG credit to him). Hurt N Heal Rules 1. Every contestant starts with 18 HP. When they are all gone, the contestant is eliminated! Last one standing wins! 2. You can vote to: ◾Double hurt a contestant of your choice ◾Double heal a contestant of your choice ◾Hurt one contestant and heal another 3. You can vote again when your previous vote is 48 (2 Days) hours old. Hurting will subtract one HP, while healing will add one HP! So for example, you could say "Double heal Balloon!" or "Double hurt Taco." or "Hurt Taco, heal Balloon!" So, what are you waiting for? Vote already, then vote again tomorrow, then the day after that, and so on! Oh, and you can only heal up 25 HP, so, yeah. Everyone in: ◾Apple: 18 ◾Balloon: 20 ◾Baseball: 18 ◾Bomb: 18 ◾Bow: 18 ◾Knife: 18 ◾Lightbulb: 18 ◾Marshmallow: 18 ◾Nickel: 18 ◾OJ: 18 ◾Paintbrush:18 ◾Paper: 18 ◾Pepper: 18 ◾Pickle: 18 ◾Salt: 18 ◾Taco: 18 ◾Box: 18 ◾Dough: 18 ◾Cheesy: 20 ◾Cherries: 7 ◾Fan: 19 ◾Microphone: 18 ◾Soap: 18 ◾Suitcase: 18 ◾Test Tube: 20 ◾Tissues: 18 ◾Trophy: 17 ◾Yin-Yang: 20 ◾MePad: 18 ◾MePhone4: 18 ◾Toilet: 18 ◾Adam: 18 ◾Nick-Le: 18 ◾Santa Claus: 18 ◾Banana: 18 ◾Rubber Ball: 18 ◾Cookie: 18 ◾Teddy: 18 ◾Spiky Mervert: 18 ◾Dictionary: 18 ◾TV: 18 ◾Bell: 18 Magnifying Glass: 18 Poptart: 18 8-Ball: 18 FINAL Inanimate Killer Chapters! Inanimate Killer Chapter 4 & 5: Alive; Fan, Cheesy, Baseball, Nickel, Pickle, OJ, Paper, Marshmallow, Knife, Balloon, Paintbrush, Bomb, Lightbulb, Clock, Locky, Melony, Candy, Globe, Television, Snow-Globe, Dusty, Picture, Popcorn, Cherry, Boxing Glove, Soccer Ball, Toaster, Kite and Casey Dead: Bow, MePhone4, Apple, Taco, Pepper and Salt. ---- Idiotic Island was empty, except for three lone figures. "Tonight, it's the grand finale. I am going to use one of there own to help me that." "Who?" Asked the second killer, holding Toaster in hand. "Is it that lame like thing?" "W-w, well all will be revealed eventually you don't need to worry," The two killers cackled. "One question, why have you got THAT?" "Oh, Lighter, you will see." "Lighter? My name is Knife. I'm the one murdering the objects. Knife. Knife, get that into your head, Pen!" "You did not just say that! Do I look like a Pen?" Knife nodded, "I don't, so like, go die." And with that the unnamed Killer walked away from Knife. "Ugh. Like why are we here? Oh, where's Team Tune, hm?" Snow Globe two questions had Baseball's eye-brows furrow. All of Team Time and Baseball walked along the grass as Baseball began to talk, he looked around seeing no one than Team Time and started to speak. "You don't know? Two killers are killing the Inanimate Insanity cast and you guys are here to help me stop them." "Wait, you don't know about The Object Universe?" Gasped Cherry, the other Cherry laughed. "Even I know about that." The other Cherry chuckled. "You do?" "I mean, I've heard of Object Universe. But-" Laughs erupted out from everyone around him. "Well, whatever else it means I haven't heard the meaning." "See all the new object shows know about this." Boasted a cherry. "We need more friends, so shh!" Whispered back the other in annoyance. "It means," Started Casey, "If we die here. We cannot be revived here because your means of recovery has been cut? Wait, then that means that someone from Team Tune will win!" Clock gasped repetitively, "I...cannot...die...at...all." "Is he alright?" The remaining Inanimate Insanity cast was in a forest nearby, all hiding underneath a tree. With the rain pouring down, tension was high. "Woah." The infamous sound came from Lightbulb. "Uh-oh. That means-" Marshmallow squeezed her eyes shut and a shatter was heard. "Well, at least that means she won't try to lead us." "Ahem." Coughed Lightbulb. "Argh!" Marshmallow's frightened scream had rendered a shaking Lightbulb silent. Marshmallow turned quickly. "Whoah. Sorry, are you okay?" "Your voice is changing and OJ broke my fall so he's dead, I think your voice is getting higher, so I will be-" Lightbulb shattered instantly. Paintbrush gasped. "She was right. Your voice is getting higher. What's happening to it?" "I don't know. I mean I am to sound starting cuter but it's as if someone new is taking over the role of me. If I was a role, of course." "Right, you murdered Apple because you hurt her feelings and your high voice just murdered Lightbulb. Shall we split up?" "What, you can't all ditch me!" "Yeah. I am NOT ditching a fan favourite. I would loose fan credit. Plus, I never leave a fan behind!" And so, Fan stood beside Marshmallow. "No, that's not what I- What is that?" Paintbrush squinted and peered into the distance a number of figures were running towards them. "Oh No, maybe the killer's have formed a group to kill us all. RUNN!" Paper's frantic screeching and assumption wasn't questioned as everyone ran off in separate directions. "Um. Guys, maybe it's a-" Everyone had all ready departed leaving Pickle on the spot. "Pickle. Hey!" "Baseball?" "Ooh, all my gal pals are soo going to be jello, I have met so many cool celebs!" Locky's boasting and happiness fell on death ears. "Hello. New friends and old friends." The OO Cast and Pickle and Baseball turned and all whimpered In fear at what stood before them. "K-Knife. You don't have too-" Pickle's words were cut short as many smaller Knives were flung at him. Pickle fell over, Baseball looked over him and gasped. "He's DEAD. You monster!" Baseball ran towards Knife and this time jumped on him. Baseball, after a few moments hopped off of him. "He's dead." "Unlike me." Grinned Pickle standing up. Cheering seized the air. "We still have a problem, you know." Everyone turned to the voice. "Someone has destroyed our Object Show Transporter!" "How do we get home?" Cried Popcorn. "This sucks!" Screeched Candy. "But how did it get destroyed. That ugly guy is dead!" "I don't know. But it's a mystery." The second killer stood far behind all of them and scampered off, "I did it. Me. Now, EVERYONE can DIE!" Bomb and Paintbrush looked at each-other. "Maybe we should, keep moving? So that Knife and the second killer cannot find us." A chuckle came from behind them, they only ran ahead quickly. "Hey, Bomb dude. Get back here!" And just like that Bomb was pulled that, Paintbrush continued to run. "With Bomb. I can fulfil the deceased Knife's wishes." "Deceased." Muttered Paintbrush. "He's..." "You are safe for now, freak! I have unfinished business to attend too!" Paintbrush continued to run, she came across two bodies, "Wow. Paper and Balloon, did they KILL each-other?" Paintbrush sighed. "Everyone's dying." ---- Next Time on Inanimate Killer: "Now, freak-face, don't whimper. You were like so gonna die anyway." Bomb hung over everyone, with the killer keeping deathly silent, then Bomb was let go of. "Bye-bye." ---- "You did what?!" Boombox gasped. "They could be dead. You know they can't be revived from Inanimate Insanity. If they die, no one get's the million dollars!" "Oh, heh. We also kinda lost Kite and Toaster. Kite went in because she felt guilty and wanted to help and Toaster, well, no one knows how he got there." "Again? We lost them AGAIN." ---- "Quit complicating the PLAN!" Screeched the killer. "So, Picture say something or die." "..." "Eh. Not much of a loss anyway!" Picture hopped up and started beating up the killer. "Rude! Like, ask next time! JERK!" "Tree Jitsu!" Cried the Tiki twins. "Tiki's reunite!" "Uh oh, someone is doomed." Chuckled Casey. ---- "So, Lighter." Coughed Tissues, Lighter turned his expression showed anger, per usual. "Now that we might die..." "What! Spit it out!" "Should we at least become friends again? Or clear the ice or start again?" ---- "Are you crazy! Our alliance is at stake if you go, PA!" PA did not listen to Toothy, and flew off slowly disappearing from view. "PA! Wait!" "Um Toothy, I have to go too." Muttered Boxing Glove. "WHAT?! Why! Don't they have enough murderer's!" Boxing Glove sighed and walked off depressed. Toothy ran towards him. "So, why are you going, then?" Boxing Glove smiled. "They want to fight me with the murderer. Wonder who it is, what if he/she is tougher than me!" "Look at you. No one is tougher than you." Boxing Glove and tried to hug Toothy though he stepped back. "Heh, just in case." "Well, thanks anyway." With that Boxing Glove walked off. "That wasn't really a compliment, but whatevs, I have to prepare. I am Toothy! Everyone will know me now!" ---- "Why do you want me?" Asked Disc. "Or me. It might be a bit rough. I don't want to set eyes on that rapscallion that had me be eliminated for ruining my art." "If it's one of those newbies, I just have to agree. They downright suck!" Lighter seethed with anger, his face turning red. "Actually. It's probably more safer down there. Due to my change of heart, I am now going with you." "What's THAT meant to mean!?" "I only need three of you, be like Crayon. Just one of you stay with her." All of them quickly refused and muttered under there breaths. "Seriously? Ugh." ---- "How did Paper die?" Asked Marshmallow. "Did he kill himself. Did someone kill him and then killed Balloon and made it seem like they were arguing with each-other?!" "Alright! I killed them. I didn't mean to! It just happened!" ---- Alive; Fan, Cheesy, Baseball, Nickel, Pickle, Marshmallow, Paintbrush, Bomb, Clock, Locky, Melony, Candy, Globe, Television, Snow-Globe, Dusty, Picture, Popcorn, Cherry, Boxing Glove, Soccer Ball, Toaster, Kite and Casey Dead: Bow, MePhone4, Apple, Taco, Pepper and Salt, Lightbulb, OJ, Knife (Killer !)! Balloon and Paper. ---- Morning had dawned, Team Tune were asleep. Kite was already awake and looked ahead of her. Ahead of Kite stood something large. She stepped in pressed a few buttons, left a note and finally disappeared. "Bomby, Bomby, Bomb." Cackled the killer. Bomb was asleep, the killer's shadow could be seen looming over him. "Thanks to you it will be the end." Bomb flinched. "Marshmallow, thank goodness I found- How, long have Baseball, Pickle and these guys been with you?" Gasped Paintbrush, who was panting from all the running. "Quit a long time. Okay, so we need to find Nickel, Bomb, Fan, Cheesy, Paper and Balloon." Marshmallow thought. "Where could they be?" "Balloon and Paper are dead. Bomb got caught. He's probably dead." Paintbrush and Marshmallow looked down, moments later their heads rose up. "Caught? Bomb isn't dead. I don't remember any explosion. Sad loss about Paper and Balloon. Oh, and Paintbrush these are the OO cast from Object Overload." "Oh. I saw when that Lighter got eliminated. Good riddance really." Most were heard agreeing with Paintbrush. "But why are they here?" "Baseball flew into the distance and ended up with them, so these guys were kinda forced to help us. Now they cannot get home because there um translator thingy doesn't work. Oh and if they die here, they die, permanently as they cannot be revived in another place but here because well they are here and as you-" "Okay, thanks for that Pickle I think he/she has realized. To bad I don't my Wal-Mart card." Paintbrush grinned and held one up. "Ooh. Cool!" unfortunately it instantly flew away. "TOASTER. TOASTER, ANYONE?!" "That sounds like Kite!" Said Dusty. "OVAR HERE KITE, OVAR HERE!" Dusty's loud yelling some-how echoed back. "Oh no! That killer might find us!" Gasped Pop Corn. "Don't worry, PC, I am sure we will be okay." Casey's reassuring seemed to calm Pop Corn down. Currently, Soccer Ball was examining what Kite had made. He walked inside and began to look around. "Hey, a note!" Soccer Ball began to murmur to himself, he then gasped and got out of the machine. "Hmm." Cheesy was walking, cracking jokes to himself. unbeknownst to him, he was being watched. "I AM in the mood for some cheese, like, don't be icky though." And then Bomb was prodded awake, "Get that cheese thing, like ugh I am hungry." Bomb began to stutter. "Like, do you wanna be dead?" Bomb rushed towards Cheesy. "H-h-h-" Bomb stuttered, Cheesy looked at him and smiled. Bomb grabbed Cheesy, and slowly moved him into the bushes. Cheesy looked confused and opened his mouth. However, something came crashing down onto him and Cheesy was rendered unconscious. "Time to cut the cheese." "Hello t-" Team Tune were now fully awake. "Um, where are Kite and Toaster? And where are Team Time we haven't seen them for quite some time. Hmm. I'll go talk to Gamey. "No! As I'm the fastest contestant. I WILL!" In a dash Soccer Ball rushed, Boombox looked confused. "Uhm. Okay then?" She said. "Yeah, I SOO care." Fan sighed, "Well SORRY if a killer killing people is more important than your stories." As Fan was about to sigh a rustle was heard. "Did you hear that?" Asked Fan, clinging onto Nickel. "What? You silencing? Yes." Fan glared at Nickel, another rustle took place. "That, was just the wind." Nickel and Fan slowly walked on. Suddenly blocks of cheese were dropped in front of them. "That's, that's-" Both Nickel and Fan were in shock. "CHEESY!" And with that they darted in the opposite direction. "Ha-ha, yes go find everyone else." Chuckled the killer who was watching in a tree. "And where do you like think YOU are going." Bomb stopped in his tracks, and then ran. "Why are you running. I am SO not a good runner!" "So," Soccer Ball walked back to Team Tune. "I talked to Gamey." "And?" Drawled out Boombox. Soccer Ball looked at Boombox who replied by making a funny face. "Uh, okay, I didn't talk to Gamey! Kite is with the Inanimate Insanity cast!" "Did she use Object World Transporter?" "No! I think Team Time took It with them. It's probably destroyed, Kite and Toaster are with II Cast!" Soccer Ball was extremely frantic. "What's bad about that?" "There is a killer! Killing the II cast! 2 actually!" Now, everyone gasped, all were in a state of shock. "Kite left a note. She built a new Object World Transporter!" "We NEED to tell Gamey!" Said Boxing Glove. "Ahem. Alliance member." Toothy whispered, Boxing Glove turned to him. "If we have to go with them. We could die, so I don't think we should go." Boxing Glove hesitantly nodded. "Ahem, me, Coney, PA, Boxing Glove and Fly-Swat should stay here. I mean, what if Gamey comes he can't see ALL of us gone." "Good idea, Toothy!" Toothy grinned at Boombox's praising. "Oh and Boombox. I..kinda..led...Team Time to the killers." Chuckled Soccer Ball. "And everyone calls ME a murderer." Muttered Boxing Glove angrily. "You did what?!" Boombox gasped. "They could be dead. You know they can't be revived from Inanimate Insanity. If they die, no one get's the million dollars!" "Oh, heh. We also kinda lost Kite and Toaster. Kite went in because she felt guilty and wanted to help and Toaster, well, no one knows how he got there." "Again? We lost them AGAIN...Oh no, I know about that." "Fan, Nickel. Tell us what happened!" Everyone was still walking but Fan and Nickel were deathly silence and only said a few concerning words. "I am worried. Nickel always has something to say." Baseball sighed, "I mean, I don't wanna loose more of my friends." "Well, the killer said. I was safe." Everyone stopped, and suddenly Paintbrush was bombarded with questions. "What do you mean, safe!?" "Are you working with the killer?!" "How can we be safe!?" "Oooh. You cannot!" Snarled a quiet from above, the voice wasn't heard over all the questioning. "It's time. It's officially ti- ugh! It's THAT idiot!" Picture walked on the scene silently, she stood in front of Paintbrush and all silenced. "Picture!" Cried most OO contestants. "Where are all the others?" Asked Kite. Picture made motions. "Oh." "What did he say?" Queried Nickel, speaking quietly. "SHE said. She doesn't know where they are. She got lost from them." A groan came from the killer, "Seriously? They are all here. They should stop sticking there nose in my business. I'll just do it now, they can come but never go back." Bomb was grabbed by the killer and dangled over everyone. Bomb began to whimper. "Now, freak-face, don't whimper. You were like so gonna die anyway." Bomb hung over everyone, with the killer keeping deathly silent, then Bomb was let go of. "Bye-bye." "It's BOMB!" Shrieked Fan. Everyone looked up, the killer dove back into the tree and hid in it's leaves. Bomb screamed. Fan's arms flailed everywhere and everyone was screaming. Until Pickle caught him. "Yay, Pickle!" Cheered most. The killer peered out and gave a grizzle. "Well, I'll just hunt them down and kill them one by one that worked before it'll work now." "G-g-g-guys." Bomb started once all the commotion had died down. "The killer is-" The killer gasped. "Hey guys!" The rest of the Object Overload cast rushed to them. "We heard about what's been happening. We're here now, though." "Shh!" "The k-killer is-" A branch was speeding towards Bomb he looked up and dodged it, a series of other branches followed and eventually Bomb exploded, sending all of the others to separate places. "Wow. This'll be REALLY easy. Why are there like lots of Tiki's?" "Um. I am going." Sighed Coney. "I mean, yeah. Sorry." Coney, in reality was talking to no one. "Okay, THAT's how I will tell them." Coney began to walk to her alliance who were laughing and running around. But Fly Swat ran into her and they eventually landed into the Object Transporter and a red button was pressed and soon the two had disappeared. "Uh-oh." Toothy bit his lip, "That's bad. Alliance!" Toothy called out, turning sharply upon getting no reply. PA and Boxing Glove were nowhere to be seen. "Hmm. Right. If there gone and playing hide n seek. I'll shall seek them out!" Toothy hissed. "Guys?!" He yelled. Picture looked around his hands gripped a trumpet and he blew into it. All the objects including the killer slowly made there way towards it. The killer started to beat up Picture. Suddenly the killer found itself in a trap, though the killer quickly broke free and began to flee as the objects gathered. "Ugh! He is first on my hit-list!" "Okay, I'll write a letter. Dear K. We have witnessed many deaths but how did you kill Balloon and Paper and ect?" The paper which Marshmallow had written on was thrown in the air. It some-how managed to make it's way to killer, who read it and replied. "Hey, it's back! It says. I didn't kill those weirdo's." Marshmallow gasped and turned. "How did Paper die?" Asked Marshmallow. "Did he kill himself. Did someone kill him and then kill Balloon and made it seem like they were arguing with each-other?!" "Alright! I killed them. I didn't mean to! It just happened!" "Hey, Toothy!" Cried Boxing Glove. "Want to play..." "Wait!" Cried PA. "I am flying to the Object Transporter, I NEED to see if everyone's okay. Stall Gamey!" "Are you crazy! Our alliance is at stake if you go, PA!" PA did not listen to Toothy, and flew off slowly disappearing from view. "PA! Wait!" "Um Toothy, I have to go too." Muttered Boxing Glove. "WHAT?! Why! Don't they have enough murderer's!" Boxing Glove sighed and walked off depressed. Toothy ran towards him. "So, why are you going, then?" Boxing Glove smiled. "They want to fight me with the murderer. Wonder who it is, what if he/she is tougher than me!" "Look at you. No one is tougher than you." Boxing Glove and tried to hug Toothy though he stepped back. "Heh, just in case." "Well, thanks anyway." With that Boxing Glove walked off. "That wasn't really a compliment, but whatevs, I have to prepare. I am Toothy! Everyone will know me now!" "What do you mean YOU killed them?!" Shrieked Fan. "And I was walking with you!" Nickel gave a sigh and rolled his eyes. "It was an accident. Plus, Paper and Balloon were arguing, I fell onto Paper that squashed Balloon and he died. Paper went crazy AGAIN and I had to climb up a tree, he was really bad at climbing a tree. I threw apples at him and he died, he wasn't a very strong type of Paper, he was made almost 3 years ago." A knife shot into Nickel, "I am metal, It just bounces off of me." A match was thrown at Nickel, Picture grabbed the match and dampened it. The killer growled. The killer threw rocks and knocked people unconscious Picture had everyone grab them. Toaster was suddenly thrown away into the distance and Kite's eyes sparkled. "Toaster!" Kite ran and everyone followed. Picture squinted and looked up. Casey and all of the Tiki's rushed back. "Come on Picture, I know your shy but-" Started one Tiki, the nodded at another. "We can help!" They both chirped. Suddenly the killer hopped out of the tree, everyone gasped. "Quit complicating the PLAN!" Screeched the killer. "So, Picture say something or die." "..." "Eh. Not much of a loss anyway!" Picture hopped up and started beating up the killer. "Rude! Like, ask next time! JERK!" "Tree Jitsu!" Cried the Tiki twins. "Tiki's reunite!" "Uh oh, someone is doomed." Chuckled Casey. "Why do you want me?" Asked Disc. "Or me. It might be a bit rough. I don't want to set eyes on that rapscallion that had me be eliminated for ruining my art." "If it's one of those newbies, I just have to agree. They downright suck!" Lighter seethed with anger, his face turning red. "Actually. It's probably more safer down there. Due to my change of heart, I am now going with you." "What's THAT meant to mean!?" "I only need three of you, be like Crayon. Just one of you stay with her." All of them quickly refused and muttered under there breaths. "Seriously? Ugh." "Look. I came to Prison Planet because I thought that you should know, that everyone is dying!" "Those people who are exquisite, like, I don't care!" Said Crayon. "Leave me, in like, peace!" "Ahem. Well they CAN be revived." Top Hat pointed out. "Oh. They can't be revived. They are with II cast." "Oh, they CAN still be revived." Pointed out Disc. "NO. They can't the II host usually revives them and he is dead. Everyone else has gone to help them. They are probably dead." "Ahem. I WILL be the one to stay." Top Hat revealed. "Whoo, going to save people. Though we could die, just great!" Disc sighed. "How do we even get down?" He asked. "Um.." "How did you get up?" "I honestly have no idea..." Eventually when they all got down, they were in shock. The killer unveiled itself and took off it's disguise and laughed evilly. "Woah." Everyone was dead, nothing was seen, they all walked around and saw bodies everywhere. "Hey, thanks for being me." Laughed Crayon into a phone. "Oh!" The Crayon Prison planet had a zip, the fake Crayon unzipped the zip. "No problem." "Who are you?!" Asked Top Hat turning sharply. "Like, I am an awesome friend of Crayon's she is like SOO nice and funny. I owed her a favor, she said she ended lives, like she did that." Top Hat gasped and grabbed the phone with his leg. "Top Hat here, how is everything?" "Dead." Came Crayon's snarling reply. Top Hat gasped. "Hey Match, you just got tricked. Now many lives have been lost." Match chuckled, Top Hat facepalmed. "Oh, she's serious...uh..oh. Like, I didn't know!" Match started to sob as screams echoed threw the phone, Crayon laughed evilly. "How did you do it?" Came a final yell. "Ah. Lighter, you know. I kind of liked you." Came Crayon's reply threw the phone. "Easy I made a bomb and killed EVERYONE." "How did you not die?" "I did die though I did." Then screams came through the phone before only static was heard. "Ahem. Well..." ---- ALT Endings: Gamey's Dream ---- "What a weird dream." Gamey looked around. Crayon walked up to him. "Who said it was a dream?" Corpses lay around him. Gamey ran off screaming. "Like, kinda, okay acting..." Crayon muttered as everyone got up. ---- Crayon's Imagination: "Muhahaha. I DID IT!" "So, we are having her air-lifted to a hospital. Okay." Gamey continued to talk on the phone as everyone was still crowded around Crayon. ---- Still Alive: "I am still alive you know." Fan looked around, "No friends. No one. Well, this is a drag. There has to be SOMETHING I can do." "There is nothing that can be done..." Came a raspy voice. "Yeah...That's NOT true..." ---- Officially Dead: All with exception of Top Hat and Match Alive: Top Hat and Match Epilogue: A memorial was held for everyone. Top Hat was not allowed the money but was offered a chance in Gamey's next object show, Top Hat declined. When Gamey was about to leave, Top Hat offered to travel with him as an assistant. Gamey didn't mind this. Match refused to be in any object show and Pencil quit to try and console her, Bubble had said that she wanted to win for them if she is ever in another season. ---- The End Category:Blog posts